The Science of Seb Transcript
=Transcript= The Science of Seb - Season 1 Episode 16 (In the tapestry room. The third Founder has just gone inside Sorsha) SORSHA: Sisters. ESMERELDA: It’s worked. LACIE: She is fated. SORSHA: My sisters. Something… something is wrong. Get out! Get out of my head! (She runs out of the room) LACIE: Come back with my sister! ESMERELDA: There is only one possible way. She is protected by love. LACIE: The Crossley boy. (In the Evermoor Manor living room. Tara is holding up a rabbit statue) TARA: I am the Founder. I command you to touch the lantern. BELLA: That’s Mr Floppy-Ears. TARA: Use your imagination. Come on, Bella. Try and remember. Touch the lantern, Bella. BELLA: Okay, I remember a nose. Yeah, the person definitely had a nose. TARA: Come on, Bella. The Founders are controlling two people, and only you can say who. BELLA: I’m trying, I’m trying. Right, okay. I’m seeing… hair. TARA: Good, this is good. BELLA: It’s soft, dark, extremely nice to run your fingers through… TARA: You’re thinking about Cameron again, aren’t you? BELLA: My thoughts just wander in that direction. I realise they’re a threat to everyone and everything, but, you know, dimples. (Cameron enters) CAMERON: Bella, you ready for school? BELLA: You’re really okay with this? TARA: I think we’re through here. (Bella stands up and walks away with Cameron) (In the Evermoor Village Hall) JAKE: So, what’s with you and Sorsha? SEB: She’s got her Circle; I’ve got the Science Fair. Everyone’s happy. (They enter the hall, where a bunch of tables are set up. The hall is filled with students) JAKE: I’ve seen more science-y unicorns. CRIMSON: Ah, Seb. I am the exhibitions visual display engineer. SEB: What’s that mean? CRIMSON: I set out the tables. Got you a good one though. Between the toad charmer and the monkey hypnotist… oh no, it’s gone again. Here boy… SEB: This is a magic show. JAKE: you’re not kidding. They’ve even magic-ed up Evermoorian food so it doesn’t smell of groat cheese. (He goes over to a table and takes a sip of soup. Ludo jumps up from behind the table) LUDO: That is the Stew of True! A traditional family broth that compels you to tell the truth. JAKE: Your science project is soup? LUDO: If you lie, your head shrinks to the size of a pea. JAKE: Are you crazy? That’s something parents say to make their kids behave. LUDO: And you’re sure of that? Are you really prepared to take the chance? You must tell the truth all day. Otherwise, get used to having a pea head. (In the tapestry room, Sorsha is alone) SORSHA: Why can’t I remember anything? THE FOUNDER: Sorsha… Sorsha! SORSHA: Who said that? Where are you? THE FOUNDER: Only you can hear me, Sorsha. You must conceal that hand. SORSHA: Quiet. Be quiet. (Tara enters) TARA: Hey! Your cloak. You’re not back in the Circle, are you? SORSHA: Yes. I think. I don’t know. TARA: Hey, are you o- what’s that? (She looks at Sorsha’s blackened hand) THE FOUNDER: I told you to hide it. Let me take over. It will be so much easier. SORSHA: I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me. (She leaves the room. Tara looks surprised) (In the Evermoor Village Hall. Seb is doing experiments with a sample of soil from the bog) SEB: (into his Dictaphone) Observation. The bog is made up of an unusual mix of elements… (Across the hall, Crimson is talking to two boys with a curved mirror) CRIMSON: So you’re saying that the shape of the glass bends the light waves? (The boys nod) CRIMSON: Oh, please. This is a Science Fair. Take it away. SEB: Observation. There is not one person in Evermoor even remotely like… me. (A pretty girl wearing safety glasses has come up to his table, and is looking at his project) SEBASTIENNE: Chemistry. SEB: Yeah. SEBASTIENNE: Actual, serious chemistry. SEB: Yes. Yes, it is. (Sebastienne takes out her own Dictaphone) SEBASTIENNE: Observation. I’m acting like an idiot. SEB: Observation. That makes two of us. I’m Seb. SEBASTIENNE: No way. I’m Seb. SEB: Hmm? SEBASTIENNE: Short for Sebastienne. SEB: What are the chances? (In the corridor outside the hall) LUDO: All you have to do is be honest. How hard can it be? (Cameron and Bella rush in, holding hands) CAMERON: And we’re super late. (Mayor Doyle goes up to them) MAYOR DOYLE: You two! I hope you’ve got a good excuse. BELLA: Erm, Mr Doyle, it is totally not our fault that we’re late. We had to stop, actually, yeah. To help a squirrel give birth. Mm hm. It was amazing. I don’t think I’m ever gonna forget it, no. You can ask him if you don’t believe me. MAYOR DOYLE: Is this true? JAKE: Yes. (Ludo gives him a warning look) JAKE: They’re obsessed with each other. Too sappy to notice the time. MAYOR DOYLE: Lunchtime detention, un-gumming tables, both of you. BELLA: I guess now you’re gonna find out what a bed full of dried gum looks like. (Her and Cameron so into the hall) MAYOR DOYLE: Thank you for your honesty, young Crossley. Maybe you’re finally becoming a responsible Evermoorian. In fact, I’ll give you the chance to prove it. You can give the closing speech at the Science Fair. JAKE: Me? MAYOR DOYLE: Yes, all you have to do is say a few nice things about the excellent exhibit. What could be easier? (In the hall, Seb and Sebastienne are still talking) SEBASTIENNE: Amazing. The first not-insane thing I’ve seen since I arrived. (Sorsha is stood by their table, watching them) SEB: Tell me about it. I have to constantly pretend that this whole place isn’t completely ridiculous. (He sees Sorsha) SEB: Obviously, by completely ridiculous, I mean entirely normal. SORSHA: Can we talk? SEB: Be right back. SEBASTIENNE: Well done, you two. I never expected as scientist and an Everine to be a couple. Most people would think you have nothing in common. SORSHA: Well they’d be wrong. Seb’s exhibit is obviously about… well about… why the bog mud has… if – SEBASTIENNE: If its unusual mix of oxygen, nitrogen and minerals are the unique ecosystem they appear to be? SORSHA: That’s what I was going to say. SEBASTIENNE: Oh, Seb, look at this. The microbes in this mud are off the scale! SEB: Wow. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. (Sorsha leaves) THE FOUNDER: Sorsha, I’m getting stronger. (She starts walking towards the exit as Tara comes past her) TARA: Hey. You know, the only person who’s run away from me that fast lately is Cameron. What’s gotten into you? (She looks towards the mirror, where Sorsha is not reflected, but her Founder. Sorsha sees it too, and runs away) TARA: A Founder. That’s what gone into you. (advertisement break) (In the Village Hall. Otto enters) CRIMSON: Welcome! You are just in time for the turning cheese into gold demonstration. (He sees Seb and Sebastienne working together, and watches them) SEBASTIENNE: Look at these readings, Seb. If my eco-detector is right, then – SEB: Your what? SEBASTIENNE: I’m also researching bog mud. SEB: Oh, you’re doing the same experiment? SEBASTIENNE: Did I not mention it? Anyway, if this is right, then – SEB: Then the bog is some kind of ecosystem totally unknown to science! (He hugs her) SEB: Sorry. SEBASTIENNE: No need to be. Your girlfriend’s not here if that’s what you’re worried about. It isn’t that kind of thing, is it? SEB: Stop. (He bends down and picks up a spider) SEB: You nearly trod on it. These guys get such a bad press. One of the most incredible and misunderstood creatures on the planet, don’t you think? There you go, little fella. (He puts it down on the table, as Tara runs up to him) TARA: Seb, there’s something wrong with Sorsha. I whole bogful of wrong. SEB: Huh? Where is she? (He runs off) TARA: Wait, I need to explain! (She runs after him, and Sebastienne follows. Seeing that they have gone, Otto goes up to their table, bends down and picks up a long piece of black web) OTTO: Did I miss the part where humans started spinning webs? (In the school corridor) THE FOUNDER: Your protection is fading, Sorsha. SORSHA: Go away! (Seb has come up behind her) SEB: Oh, that’s nice. (Sorsha turns around) SORSHA: No, I wasn’t – SEB: You want to be back in the Circle, but you don’t like it when I have science friends, is that it? SORSHA: No, that’s not it at all. You are so caught up with your stupid science that you can’t see what magic’s doing to me. (She leaves as Tara comes up to Seb) SEB: It’s not stupid! TARA: Seb, wait! (He leaves in the opposite direction as Otto comes round the corner) OTTO: Tara, we have a problem. TARA: I know. I think the third Founder’s gone into Sorsha. OTTO: What? TARA: I saw it in her reflection. OTTO: Okay, that means she’s fighting it. Seb and Sorsha’s feelings for each other must be holding it back. TARA: Oh great, so we’re one break-up away from doom, with that science cutie hanging around. OTTO: I’m not sure she’s as cute as she seems. (They leave together) (In the school corridor, Sebastienne is trying to talk to Lacie) LACIE: I told you in school we don’t know each other. What do you want? SEBASTIENNE: I’m not sure I can complete my task. LACIE: We gave you human form. You don’t want to go back to being a spider, do you? SEBASTIENNE: No, of course not! LACIE: So make him fall for you. It’s simple, eight-legs. SEBASTIENNE: Seb seems like a nice guy. He doesn’t deserve this. LACIE: Spiders trap their prey. Get spidering. SEBASTIENNE: And what if I can’t draw him away from Sorsha? LACIE: Then you’d better think of another way to get rid of him, hadn’t you? (She walks off) (In the Beacon. Otto and Tara are looking at a large web cocoon, dripping with black goo. OTTO: I think my suspicions were correct. TARA: I do not wanna meet the bug that came out of that. OTTO: You already have. (He reaches into the web, and takes out Seb’s school ID card. He also gathers a lot of papers with weird symbols drawn on them) OTTO: Doesn’t that girl have a lot in common with Seb? Almost like they modelled her on him? TARA: Modelled her? OTTO: I think this is a Founder ritual. I heard rumours in the old days, but I never saw it for myself. TARA: Saw what, Otto? OTTO: I think they turned their spider into a human. A human just like Seb. Literally made for him. TARA: So you’re telling me Seb’s dream girl is the female version of himself? Why am I not surprised? OTTO: You’d better hope they’re wrong. Because if she makes him forget about Sorsha, it’s game over. (In the Stumpy Plum, Seb and Sebastienne are having lunch) SEB: Are you not eating? SEBASTIENNE: I’m saving room. For dessert. I’m so pleased you had no lunch plans. SEB: Usually I eat with Sorsha. SEBASTIENNE: Things aren’t going so well? SEB: I want her to have what she wants. I know I can’t be with her now, at least, my brain knows that. Not sure my heart does. SEBASTIENNE: Maybe you’ve just outgrown each other. Maybe you need someone with more legs – erm, more in common. SEB: Maybe you’re right. It’s good that you’re here. Someone who’s actually on my wavelength, at last. (Sebastienne leans over and kisses him) SEB: I – I can’t. SEBASTIENNE: Forget her. She’s in the Circle! SEB: It doesn’t change the way I feel. SEBASTIENNE: Seb, listen to me. You’d be a whole lot better off with me. You have no idea how much better off. SEB: That’s probably true. I mean, it makes scientific sense, but Sorsha, that’s… that’s magic. SEBASTIENNE: We should get back. We need to finish our project. SEB: Sounds great. (They stand up and leave. Lacie is watching them) LACIE: Soon, my sister. Soon. (In another classroom, Seb and Sebastienne enter) SEB: Erm, I thought you said your experiment was in here. SEBASTIENNE: I’m sorry, Seb. When I invited you to lunch, I forgot to tell you that you’re the lunch. (She closes the door) (In the Village hall, Mayor Doyle is presenting the winner of the Science Fair) MAYOR DOYLE: A worthy winner, you’ll agree. (Everyone claps) CRIMSON: Everything they know about science is down to you, Mayor Doyle. (Sorsha is stood at the back of the hall) THE FOUNDER: Let me in, let me in, Everine. Your defences are almost gone. (Tara and Otto run in) TARA: Sorsha. You okay? Where’s Seb? SORSHA: Ask his new friend. OTTO: We’re going to be asking her a whole lot of things. TARA: Like if she’s climbed up any water spouts lately. Come on. (Sorsha follows them out) MAYOR DOYLE: It only remains for me to hand over to Jake Crossley, who will give the closing speech on my behalf. JAKE: I can’t do this. I may literally lose my head. LUDO: It’s fine, just make sure you don’t lie. Just say what you really think. (Reluctantly, Jake goes up onto the stage) JAKE: When Mayor Doyle asked me to give this speech, I honestly thought… lame. The water diviner, made of nonsense. The escape guy, who couldn’t even escape an open door. And this guy’s gonna represent Evermoor in the finals and show the whole nation how nuts all you all are? MAYOR DOYLE: Detention for a month. JAKE: I’d say it deserves two. MAYOR DOYLE: Fine. Two. (Jake gets down Ludo takes a sip of his soup) JAKE: Well, at least I still have my head. LUDO: You did great. JAKE: Say that again. LUDO: It was a truly great speech. JAKE: Are you eating stew? LUDO: Starving. JAKE: But you must have lied. You can’t honestly think I did great up there. LUDO: I guess you’re right. Maybe it doesn’t make your head shrink! Ha! Who knew? JAKE: You know what, Ludo? You are the greatest friend any boy could ask for. You make me glad to live in Evermoor. LUDO: Well, he’s just being honest. (In the empty classroom, Sebastienne has spun Seb into a web, and attached him to a giant web) SEBASTIENNE: Falling for you wasn’t part of the plan, Seb. I don’t know if I’ll ever get over you. I guess eating you might eat my get closure. SEB: Tara! Please, help! (Tara, Otto and Sorsha run in) TARA: Hey. One problem with spiders. They leave web everywhere. SORSHA: What have you done to him? OTTO: Leave him alone! SEBASTIENNE: No way! They’ll change me back; I’m not going to be a spider again. (She grabs a metal plate and shows it to Sorsha, who looks at her reflection) SEBASTIENNE: Look. Give in. Free Seb to be with someone else. He’ll forget you, then she’ll take over. Then I’ll free him. THE FOUNDER: Yes, Sorsha, do it, do it. That’s it, save him. Let go. SORSHA: That’s… that’s never going to happen. (Sebastienne throws the plate across the room as Sorsha steps forward) SORSHA: And as for you, eight legs, you’d better run. Unless you want to be squished like the insect you are. OTTO: Technically, a spider is not actually an insect. SORSHA: I know that, Otto. SEBASTIENNE: I’m not afraid of half a Founder. TARA: How about half a Founder, a Supreme, and a demi-god spider-eating owl? (Sebastienne is turned back into a spider) OTTO: Ex-Supreme. TARA: Demi-god with no powers. (Sorsha runs up to Seb and uncovers his face) TARA: Where’d she go? (She spots the spider crawling out of the room and follows it) (In the school corridor, Tara comes round the corner just in time to see Lacie and Esmerelda pick up the spider) ESMERELDA: Bad, bad spider. (They see Tara and walk off as Otto joins Tara) TARA: Esmerelda and Lacie. It’s them. They’re the Founders. (In the Evermoor Manor living room) SEB: I won’t lie to you. I need to be honest so we can move forward. Sorsha, I kissed Sebastienne. TARA: No! No, you can’t tell her that. SEB: I can’t have it on my conscience, even if it means we break up. OTTO: This is not a good idea. TARA: Nothing can be gained from it. OTTO: You were led astray. TARA: You did nothing wrong. SEB: You guys really want us to stay together, don’t you? (Together) OTTO: Yes. TARA: Yes. SEB: I guess it’s totally natural to have your head turned by a pretty spider. TARA: Why don’t you go check if Sorsha’s okay? SEB: Sure. And, err, zip? (He leaves) TARA: I think we deserve some shakes. You want a rodent in yours, owl boy? OTTO: Maybe we should save the celebration. We’re the only ones that know what Esmerelda and Lacie really are. Which means – TARA: The fate of the world depends on you and me. Sweet Veronica. (In the Beacon, Lacie is putting the spider back in the box) ESMERELDA: Seems we must raise our game. Get rid of the boy for good. LACIE: You don’t mean… ESMERELDA: It’s time for the summoning. BRIDGET: What? No! (Lacie and Esmerelda begin chanting, as Lacie forces Bridget to join in. They begin to walk in a circle) (Together) ESMERELDA: From the mud that life sustains, rise again onto display. Firem flamonge, emelus es. From the mud that life sustains, rise again onto display. Firum flamonge, emelus es. LACIE: From the mud that life sustains, rise again onto display. Firem flamonge, emelus es. From the mud that life sustains, rise again onto display. Firum flamonge, emelus es. (They continue to chant as a shadowy city rises up in the moors) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts